The singulation of IC power packages, or those ICs designed to transport and/or regulate electrical power, has traditionally been accomplished via known trim and forming methods. In these methods, a custom-tooled die is used to punch encapsulated packages out from their lead-frames, where their leads are formed to a desired configuration, again employing custom tooling. It is known that these methods suffer from certain drawbacks. More specifically, such custom tooling is expensive, and is good only for one package configuration. Each time a different package configuration is to be singulated, new custom tooling is required, even further adding to expenses.
In contrast, the singulation of non-power IC packages can often be performed much more cheaply and flexibly. Specifically, packages such as quad flat no-lead (QFN) packages can often be sawn via known sawing methods in which rotating saw blades are employed to cut up and singulate encapsulated lead-frames into individual IC packages. Because multiple saw blades can be run simultaneously (a configuration referred to as gang-cutting), singulation of QFN packages and the like can often be done quicker and cheaper than the singulation of IC power packages. Additionally, because individual saw blades can be placed at any distance apart on a gang-cutter by using simple spacers instead of expensive custom tooling, the same gang-cutter can be employed to singulate many different package configurations without the need for expensive retooling.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to develop methods and apparatuses for singulating IC power packages by sawing, rather than by conventional trimming and forming. As can be seen from the QFN context, the ability to singulate IC power packages by sawing allows for cheaper and more flexible fabrication.